


Архитектурная мастерская МI6

by migraine_Sky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, architects!AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рабочие будни архитекторов МI6 и мешающие им работать будни мистера Сильвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я случайно :D  
> Сюжета нет и, кажется, не предвидится.

Сильва вихрем влетел в мастерскую, широким шагом приближаясь к центральному столу, где М обсуждала что-то с Бондом и Таннером.

\- Ты сдала меня китайцам!!! – воскликнул он, шлепая на стол свои листы прямо поверх обсуждаемых М чертежей. – Сдала меня! Сама даже не явилась на совещание!

\- Ты не стал меня слушать, спроектировал, как хотел – вот сам и разбирайся, - невозмутимо ответила М.

\- Пять часов! Пять часов они держали меня в комнате без воздуха и издевались надо мной! И, между прочим, я не сказал им, что идея фасада изначально была твоей! Посмотри, что они со мной сделали! – Тьяго с силой ткнул в лист. Безупречный рендер был весь бесчеловечно искалякан простым карандашом.

\- Похоже, им не понравились твои “зубы”, - насмешливо произнес Бонд, заглядывая через плечо.

\- Это не похоже на зубы!! – огрызнулся Тьяго.

\- Теперь можешь назвать его Многофункциональный Жилой Комплекс “Беззубый”. По-китайски, наверное, интересно будет звучать, - хмыкнул Бонд.

\- Мистер Родригез, заканчивайте истерику и переделывайте, как просит заказчик. К тому же, я согласна – входная группа была довольно несуразная.

\- Это была идея китайцев! Все их фен-шуй, женское и мужское начало…

\- Больше похоже на конец, - не унимался Джеймс.

\- Гонконг – очень важный проект. Усмирите, наконец, свое эго и начните работать в команде, пусть мистер Бонд вам поможет, - не дожидаясь ответа, М с достоинством удалилась за стеклянную перегородку к своему рабочему столу.

\- Бонд мне поможет, конечно! Да он вообще до сих пор вручную чертит! Ай!

Джеймс больно наступил ему на ногу, шипением призывая его к молчанию и косясь куда-то в сторону. Тьяго собирался разразиться очередной тирадой про Джеймса и Прада, но как только он взглянул вслед за Бондом в угол мастерской, гнев на его лице мгновенно сменился интересом.

\- Ммм, у нас что, новенький техник? – почти не шевеля губами, пробормотал он на ухо Джеймсу, сладко щурясь.

\- Не дай Бог тебе так его назвать в лицо, это новый главный инженер проекта. Переехал в нашу комнату из конструкторского отдела “для повышения эффективности работы”.

\- Так, а что это он делает за моим компьютером?

\- По его просьбе всей мастерской обновляют версию Архикада, а твой компьютер запаролен, он взламывает.

\- Ха, удачи ему в этом, - самодовольно усмехнулся Тьяго, направляясь к своему столу. – У меня и так новая версия.

\- 17-й?

-Как 17-й, только что 16-й вышел!

Джеймс только пожал плечами, следуя за Родригезом.

\- Конструктор, и работает в Архикаде, любопытно! – произнес Тьяго вместо приветствия. – Рауль Сильва.

\- Очень приятно, Кью, - инженер суховато пожал протянутую руку. – Я лично предпочитаю Ревит, но я так понял, вашей мастерской это программа привычнее.

\- Джеймс вообще в первой версии Автокада чертит.

\- А его вообще-то зовут Тьяго Родригез, и своим творческим псевдонимом он подписывает чертежи, чтобы избежать ответственности, - ехидно вставил Джеймс, и Кью, кажется, начал осознавать, в какой обстановке ему придется работать.

Тьяго недовольно сжал губы и перевел взгляд на экран своего компьютера. Его глаза удивленно расширились.

\- Как ты взломал мой компьютер??


	2. Chapter 2

\- Мистер Родригез, вы снова опоздали. Вам придется написать объяснительную в отдел кадров, - М с равнодушным осуждением посмотрела на Тьяго, который поспешно, но от этого не менее вальяжно вошел в мастерскую почти в обеденное время.

\- Пробки, М, пробки! Хотя если отдел кадров готов поспособствовать мне в выдаче личного вертолета, то я напишу.

\- Бонд живет примерно в вашем районе, и…

\- …тоже опаздывает почти каждый день!

\- Но не на три часа. Объяснительная у меня на столе через 15 минут.

\- Да, мамочка.

М, как обычно, не удостоила его ответом. Родригез, проходя мимо своего стола, включил компьютер, потом обогнул соседний стол и заглянул в экран Бонда, садясь на край столешницы.

\- Ух ты, Кью, - громко бросил он в сторону рабочего места инженера. – Ты и правда заставил Джеймса работать в Архикаде.

\- Никто меня не заставлял, тут ничего сложного и нет! – Бонд тут же перестал двигать мышкой, напряженно ожидая, пока Тьяго уйдет.

\- Мистер Бонд, вы посчитали площадь окон? – Кью подал голос, не отрываясь от сосредоточенного печатанья и, видимо, посчитав тратить время на приветствие опоздавших ниже своего достоинства.

\- Как бы я это сделал, Кью, ты попросил меня минуту назад!

\- Две минуты, - Кью поднялся из-за стола и подошел к Бонду, игнорируя насмешливо-пристальный взгляд Тьяго. – Что вы делаете? Вы что, считаете окна вручную?!

Бонд только посмотрел на Кью исподлобья; Кью бесцеремонно втиснулся между ним и монитором, молниеносно нажал несколько клавиш.

\- 12 075 окон площадью 32 602,5 м², - пробормотал он, чтобы запомнить. – Спасибо.

\- Я открыл программу первый раз, - хмуро напомнил Бонд Родригезу, все так же насмешливо рассматривающего попеременно обоих сотрудников.

\- Все бывает в первый раз, Джеймс, - ответил Тьяго, слишком уж двусмысленно ухмыляясь, явно не спеша отправляться на свое место к уже давно запустившемуся компьютеру. – А откуда у Кью появился второй монитор?

\- Принес из дома, - ответил Джеймс. – Кью, нужно что-то еще сделать сейчас?

\- Мне быстрее сделать самому, чем объяснять вам.

\- А как же командная работа, Кью? – произнес Тьяго вдохновенно-восторженным тоном, и Джеймс усмехнулся, даже несмотря на то, что был явно уязвлен последней ремаркой Кью. Родригез предпочитал уносить работу домой или приходить в офис в выходные, только бы не работать в команде.

\- Кстати о командной работе. Я создал сервер и перенес ваши чертежи в файл тимворк, так что будьте добры подключиться к нему.

Джеймс щелкнул на новый файл.

\- А зачем ты его запаролил?

\- Функция по умолчанию, пароль – золотое сечение до десятой цифры после запятой, - бросил Кью, словно пароль был один-два-три-четыре; и Бонд попытался прожечь Кью взглядом, но инженер, к сожалению, на него не смотрел.

\- Джеймс, ты же архитектор, и чему только тебя в институте учили, - театрально покачал головой Тьяго и быстро набрал нужный пароль.

\- Родригез, пояснительная! – окликнула его М через раскрытую стеклянную дверь.

\- Крысы, бюрократические крысы, душащие творчество на корню… - пробормотал себе под нос Тьяго, наконец отправляясь за свой стол. Взяв лист бумаги, какое-то время он что-то вдохновенно строчил в тишине, то и дело задумчиво покусывая ручку.

\- Джеймс, какой вертолет ты предпочитаешь?

\- Такой, какой унесет тебя подальше отсюда, - ни секунды не размышляя, ответил Бонд.

\- А ты, Кью? – все так же самодовольно спросил Тьяго, словно ничуть не замечая откровенной враждебности.

\- В марке вертолета я солидарен с мистером Бондом.

\- Джеймс, когда ты успел настроить его против меня?

\- Боюсь, это его настройка по умолчанию.

Тьяго шумно вздохнул и понес пояснительную М.


	3. Chapter 3

\- У конструкторов проблемы со стояками, - заявила Ив, останавливаясь с охапкой чертежей перед столом Родригеза.

\- Сочувствую им, - флегматично отозвался Тьяго.

\- У них проблемы с вашими стояками, - уточнила Ив.

\- Вообще со стояками это к Кью, - невозмутимо ответил Родригез, ничем не выдавая, как трудно ему сдерживать ухмылку.

\- Кью, - Ив повернулась в его сторону. – Вопросы конструкторов по санузлам отдать тебе?

\- За последний вариант ответственный Бонд, - сообщил Кью из своего угла.

\- Джеймс, - громко позвал Тьяго Бонда, болтающегося где-то в соседней комнате. – У Кью проблемы с твоими стояками!

\- Только у самого Джеймса с ними нет проблем, - мрачно обронила М, проходящая мимо по направлению к видневшемуся вдали Бонду, который увлеченно беседовал с хорошенькой секретаршей, принесшей информационные письма.

Тут Тьяго не выдержал и захихикал; Кью, по профессиональной привычке даже и не вспоминавший о втором значении термина “стояк”, резко покраснел.

Вернувшийся в комнату Джеймс поспешно сел за свой стол, принимая от Ив чертежи.

\- Посмотри на типовом этаже, в корпусе Б… Открыл?

\- Подожди, Ив, мой компьютер думает.

\- Хорошо, что хоть кто-то из вас двоих это делает, - едко отметил Кью, с досадой замечая, что обстановка этой мастерской весьма негативно воздействует на его обычно вежливую манеру общения. – А кто сменил цвет моих пилонов на ярко-розовый и переименовал слой в “Пилончики Кью”? Хотя можете не говорить…

\- Мне их так лучше видно, - со сладкой улыбкой ответил Родригез.

\- Я создал общий проект, чтобы было проще работать, а не проще пакостить. И, мистер Родригез, прекратите гулять по моим файлам; я могу отследить все ваши движения.

\- Кью, тебе что, нравится Заха Хадид? – Тьяго демонстративно игнорировал его просьбу.

\- У нее интересные конструктивные решения, - Кью независимо пожал плечами.

\- Кью, у тебя нет вкуса, - Тьяго смерил его притворно-сочувственным взглядом.

\- Вы сами тоже не Калатрава, или  кого вы вчера в пример Джеймсу ставили. Если раньше входная группа вашего небоскреба напоминала зубы, то теперь она напоминает какой-то странный челюстной протез.

\- Китайцам понравилось, - невозмутимо развел руками Родригез, хотя его недовольно сжатые губы выдавали, что самому ему “зубы” нравились куда больше, чем “протез”.

\- Тьяго у нас второй Норман Фостер! – насмешливо заявил Бонд.

\- На стеклянные овощи его проект мало похож… Хотя у центрального корпуса есть что-то общее с…

\- С мужским началом, - подсказал Бонд.

\- Джеймс, эти твои шутки про небоскребы и фаллические символы уже приелись!

 

Немного позже Ив снова появилась у стола Тьяго с новыми рулонами чертежей.

\- Нам нужно раздвинуть вот эти опорные “ноги” у центрального корпуса. Венткамера становится больше, и иначе мы не влезаем.

\- Кью, рассчитай, насколько ты можешь раздвинуть для меня “ноги”…

\- Сегодня что, международный день двусмысленностей, или у вас всегда так? – Кью вздохнул, подозревая, что уже и сам знает ответ.

\- Всегда так, - беспечно подтвердила его опасения Ив, отправляясь обратно в смежную комнату.

\- В общем, подумай над ногами, Кью, я пойду пообедаю, - Тьяго заботливо принес чертежи инженеру и, подмигнув ему, вышел в коридор.

 

\- Да я за одно утро, сидя в пижаме, могу начертить на компьютере больше, чем вы за год на своих кальках, - вернувшийся с обеда Родригез застал Бонда и Кью в разгаре спора.

Однако спор прервался, когда из соседней комнаты донеслось какое-то всеобщее оживление и голос Ив, с выражением зачитывающей что-то. Что-то, что явно было пояснительной запиской Родригеза.

\- “…на это есть три основные причины. Первая причина – это мой коллега, Джеймс. Я, как человек, привыкший к жаркому климату, по утрам всегда принимаю горячий душ, чтобы согреться. Зачастую, душ немного затягивается, когда я вспоминаю о Джеймсе…”

Челюсти Бонда едва заметно сжались плотнее, что свидетельствовало о легком смущении или сильном желании убивать; он быстро направился в соседнюю комнату, метнув на Тьяго многообещающий взор.

\- “…его уверенные, но чуткие пальцы, с легким шуршанием поднимающего листы кальки, словно шелестящие юбки шелкового платья. Его сильные руки, ведущие остро наточенный карандаш вдоль рейсшины и заставляющие графит с нежным хрустом крошиться под их мужественным напором; его чувствительные губы, так соблазнительно принимающие форму ‘о’, когда он наклоняется, чтобы сдуть серебристую пыль с ватмана, и…”

\- Достаточно, - Джеймс выхватил лист из рук Ив.

\- Отдел кадров _почему-то_ просит Тьяго переписать пояснительную, - ухмыльнулась Ив.

\- Я ему передам, - почти прорычал Джеймс.

\- Им не понравилось? – огорченный голос Родригеза донесся из соседней комнаты. – Мало экшена?

\- Сейчас его станет достаточно, - пригрозил Бонд, быстрым шагом возвращаясь к Родригезу и впечатывая его одной рукой в стену.

\- Только не вблизи моей техники! – забеспокоился Кью.

\- О, Джеймс, ты такой страстный, - прохрипел Тьяго, пытаясь убрать руку Бонда со своего горла.

\- Кхем, - М призывно кашлянула за их спинами, заставляя мгновенно расцепиться. – Мистер Бонд, направьте вашу энергию на работу. А к вам, мистер Родригез, пришел консультант по фен-шую.

За М смущенно стояла высокая девушка с восточным разрезом глаз и неестественно улыбалась, видимо, стараясь спрятать за улыбкой недоумение от наблюдаемой сцены. Оба архитектора тут же наспех принялись поправлять одежду, бормоча извинения в адрес М.

\- Но сначала, мистер Родригез, зайдите ко мне по поводу вашей объяснительной.


	4. Chapter 4

Джеймс едва успел запрыгнуть в вагон монорельса, когда двери уже захлопывались. Он опаздывал, как обычно, ровно на час – Бонд был довольно пунктуален и опаздывал исключительно потому, что так ему удавалось миновать утренний час пик и хоть немного выспаться. Джеймс хмуро разглядывал пасмурные пейзажи в окне сквозь солнечные очки, когда заметил боковым зрением знакомую блондинистую шевелюру в соседнем вагоне. Не поворачивая голову, Бонд замер на месте, непроизвольно втягивая шею и пытаясь мимикрировать в вертикальный поручень. Но все тем же боковым зрением он увидел, что блондин повернулся в его сторону, и на его лице расплылась улыбка. Так улыбаться в понедельник утром могли только маньяки и знаменитый архитектор Рауль Сильва. Бонд чертыхнулся; на первой же остановке Сильва сменил вагон и присоединился все с той же улыбкой добродушного психопата к своему коллеге, игнорируя угрюмую мину оного.

\- О, какое совпадение, Джеймс!

\- Ты теперь и вне работы меня будешь преследовать?

\- Я внял выговору М и решил пересесть на общественный транспорт. Я и не знал, что так мы сможем ездить вместе, а то я бы сделал это гораздо раньше!

Бонд едва сдержался, чтобы не врезать ему. Дальше было только хуже: Сильва не замолкал всю дорогу, начиная с советов Джеймсу как избавиться от похмелья по рецепту своей бабушки и заканчивая фэшн-критикой попадающихся на глаза пассажиров. Сойдя с монорельса, Бонд попытался хотя бы ненадолго отделаться от надоедливого мужчины под предлогом покупки кофе, но и это не сработало.

В итоге, когда оба архитектора с пластиковыми стаканчиками кофе в руках – только что не под ручку – вошли в кабинет, их встретил подозрительный взгляд Кью и хитрый прищур Маннипенни.

\- Мистер Бонд, похоже, вы положительно влияете на мистера Родригеза, - снизошла до одобрения М. – Он пришел так рано впервые за три месяца.

\- Да, нам с Джеймсом вообще нужно проводить больше времени вместе! Может быть, нам пересесть за один стол, ммм? Или хотя бы съехаться?.. О, а у Кью уже и третий монитор появился! Мне кажется, Джеймс, или он пытается отгородиться от нас с тобой за баррикадой из техники?

\- Исключительно от вас, мистер Родригез, - уточнил Кью, и Джеймс послал Тьяго ликующий взгляд, заметив который, Кью поспешил добавить: - Боюсь, мистер Бонд слишком беспомощен без моих инструкций.

Тьяго беззвучно произнес “ауч!” и под тяжелым взглядом Джеймса довольно удалился за свой стол.

 

Благословенная тишина и рабочая обстановка развеялась, стоило только Кью напомнить о своем присутствии, проходя мимо Родригеза к ксероксу.

\- Ммм, Кью, какого цвета на тебе кардиган! Это же любимый цвет Меллори!

Кью попытался выразить лицом, насколько это его не впечатляет, затем молча отвернулся и начал сосредоточенно ксерить.

\- Джеймс, посмотри, я ведь прав? RAL 1007, да?

\- А ты прямо по палитре проверь! – насмешливо посоветовал Бонд.

Тьяго не поленился встать из-за стола, достать из шкафа палитру красок для фасадов и приложить RAL 1007 к спине Кью.

\- Ну вот, точно же! Только на тон темнее!

\- Цвет моей одежды из более холодной гаммы, - безэмоционально заметил Кью, не оборачиваясь и даже не смотря на палитру.

\- Ив, посмотри, - призывно махнул Тьяго в сторону как раз вошедшей Маннипенни.

\- Вообще-то Кью прав, действительно на тон холоднее.

\- Ну нет, это точно этот тон, только темнее!

\- Теперь я знаю, как чувствует себя насекомое, которое рассматривают, сверяясь с определителем, - все так же безэмоционально обронил Кью, возвращаясь к своему столу.

\- О, кстати насчет цветов, - встрепенулась Ив. – Ты оценишь, Джеймс.

Она вышла и тут же вернулась с листом бумаги. Через несколько секунд Бонд весело фыркнул и насмешливо посмотрел на Тьяго из-за монитора.

\- Что там? – прищурился Родригез, выпрямляясь на своем стуле.

\- Дресс-код архитектора, - пояснила Ив.

\- Я видел это в Интернете еще три месяца назад, - словно с непреднамеренным превосходством заметил Кью.

Бонд снова фыркнул и заключил:

\- Сильва проваливается по всем пунктам.

\- Что-о? – с неподдельным негодованием Тьяго вскочил со своего места и заглянул в лист.

Бонд отдернул листок от его цепких пальцев и принялся зачитывать вслух.

 **\- Приемлемый верх** **:** черная рубашка, черная водолазка, чёрная футболка, черная туника.  
 **Неприемлемый верх:** нечерные рубашки, футболки с лозунгами, клетчатые рубашки, рубашки с рисунками или аппликациями, - он бросил довольный взгляд на Тьяго и заключил: - Провал. **Приемлемый низ:** черные штаны, черные джинсы и…

\- Прада!! – Родригез победно тыкнул в лист, проделав в нем дырку.

\- Это тебя не спасет, твои брюки не черные. **Неприемлемый низ:** шорты, классические брюки, колготки в сетку, цвет хаки… Короче, провал.

\- Колготки особенно актуальны, - хмыкнул Кью.

\- Кстати да, - к ужасу инженера заявила Ив. – Как-то на новый год у нас был костюмированный корпоратив, и…

\- Не продолжай, - чуя недоброе, остановил ее Кью.

\- Нет, пусть угадает, кем я был! – оживился Тьяго.

\- Я не хочу знать…

\- Доктор Франк-н-Фуртер из “Рокки Хоррор Пикчер Шоу”, - беспощадно проинформировал его Бонд.

В Джеймсе в таких случаях обычно боролись желание вернуть Кью очередную колкость и нежелание сделать этим приятно Родригезу. Первое побеждало все-таки чаще. Кью закрыл глаза рукой, пытаясь выгнать из своей головы непрошеный образ, который он не преминул представить во всех подробностях.

\- А мне больше понравился его костюм полицейского, - игриво заметила Ив.

\- Из секс-шопа? - нехотя спросил Кью из-под руки.

\- О, мистер Кью! – с притворным негодованием протянул Тьяго, но затем промурлыкал: - Хотя мне определенно нравится ход твоих мыслей.

Джеймс продолжил:

 **\- Приемлемая обувь:** черные сапоги, желательно из черной кожи с минимальным количеством деталей. **Неприемлемая обувь:** обувь из коричневой кожи… Уже провал. **Приемлемые очки:** в черной прямоугольной или круглой оправе. **Неприемлемые очки:** в цветной оправе или просто хорошее зрение. Провал.

\- Ты и сам мало по каким пунктам проходишь! - обиженно нахмурился Родригез.

\- **Приемлемый цвет волос:** никакой (лысина), серый, белый. **Неприемлемый цвет волос:** блонд или яркий оптимистичный оттенок, - Бонд редко когда так довольно ухмылялся.

\- Да вы специально это под меня написали!

\- Нет, - счастливо ответила Ив. – Можешь сам в Интернете посмотреть.

\- В любом случае, по всем пунктам проходит только М, - примирительно заявил Тьяго.

\- Это точно. Хотя заключение с грехом пополам в общем-то спасает нас всех: “Как вы уже поняли, архитектор должен всем своим видом излучать тоску, дискомфорт, незаинтересованность и высокомерие.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Такой дресс-код архитектора действительно можно найти в интернете :)


	5. Chapter 5

Смотреть на знаменитого архитектора Рауля Сильву за работой было сплошным удовольствием; он был сосредоточен исключительно на своем занятии – в его глазах было вдохновленно-отрешенное выражение, а не нахальный прищур, свидетельствующий о размышлениях, чем бы в этот раз отвлечь коллег от работы. Его волосы были живописно растрепаны, одна прядь красиво ниспадала на лоб; к тому же он довольно давно молчал, что было прекраснее всего.

Кью очнулся от мечтательного созерцания, когда тяжелый письменный стол издал особенно надрывный скрип. Он передернул плечами и наконец спросил:

\- Мистер Родригез, зачем вы передвигаете мебель?

\- Она стоит совершенно неправильно. Я ставлю ее по фен-шую: так, чтобы в мастерской не было мест, где застаивается энергия.

\- Энергия застаивается исключительно за вашим столом и отнюдь не из-за его расположения, - вздохнул Кью. - Нам завтра сдавать рабочку! Не хотите работать – хотя бы не мешайте!

\- Да как можно работать, когда вся атмосфера этой комнаты напрямую этому препятствует!

\- Это тебе твой консультант сообщила, или ты сам догадался? – поинтересовался Бонд.

\- Джеймс, тебе тоже нужно срочно передвинуть стол. Ни в коем случае нельзя сидеть спиной к открытым полкам! Их поверхности символизируют ножи, и они будут вторгаться в твое энергетическое пространство!

\- Тронешь мой стол, я тебе настоящий нож в спину воткну.

\- Мужлан. Хотя бы смягчи их негативное влияние “музыкой ветра”.

\- А есть способ смягчить негативное влияние вторгающихся в твое энергетическое пространство архитекторов? – чисто из научного интереса спросил Кью.

\- На него мы тоже можем повесить “музыку ветра”, - предложил Бонд. – Ты будешь слышать его приближение издалека и успевать скрыться. Хотя нож, конечно, эффективнее.

\- Родригез, что здесь происходит? – М подошла к Тьяго, когда он был в процессе выстраивания Великой Китайской Стены из шкафов, видимо, призванной отгородить всех троих от начальницы.

\- Я забочусь о трудовой гигиене своих сотрудников, - и глазом не моргнув, ответил Родригез.

\- Консультации по фен-шую дурно на него влияют, у него совсем крыша поехала, - пояснил Бонд.

\- Мистер Родригез, оставьте фен-шуй для своего проекта и верните шкафы на место, - распорядилась М. – У ваших коллег – и у вас тоже, между прочим, - завтра сдача.

 - Я вообще не понимаю, что мистер Сильва здесь делает, - проворчал Кью, когда М ушла. – Все равно он не работает. Шел бы, например, обсуждать фен-шуй к своей китайской женщине.

\- Она француженка, - уточнил Бонд.

\- Специалист по фен-шую из Франции… Очень в стиле вашего проекта, мистер Сильва. А вы-то, мистер Бонд, откуда уже про нее все знаете?

\- Джеймс воспринимает все слишком буквально, - как-то мрачно заметил Тьяго. – В пятницу ты послал его на размножение, и вместо того, чтобы нести альбомы на ксерокс и фальцовку, он пригласил Северин на ужин.

 - Ну и к кому ты ревнуешь – к Северин или ко мне? – насмешливо спросил Бонд.

 - Ревность – негативная эмоция, абсолютно мне не свойственная, - произнес Тьяго с такой невозмутимостью, что Кью поперхнулся чаем, который он некстати решил отхлебнуть.

\- Кажется Кью необходим “маневр Геймлиха”? – заботливо обеспокоился Родригез, и даже уже с готовностью встал со своего стула.

От перспективы обещанного тесного физического контакта с Родригезом Кью закашлялся еще сильнее, пытаясь одновременно отрицательно махать головой. Тьяго направился было в его сторону; инженер вскочил со своего места, все еще кашляя, и почти выбежал из кабинета, с силой хлопнув дверью.

\- Кажется, ты его все-таки довел, - с фирменной безэмоциональностью заключил Бонд.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальный терроризм :D

Откашлявшись за дверями мастерской, Кью не очень-то спешил возвращаться на свое рабочее место. Он даже решил спуститься на этаж ниже и собственноручно забрать из плоттерной чертежи. Сильва успел запечатлеть свое присутствие и здесь. Заполняя журнал учета распечатанных чертежей, Кью заметил, что в графе “дата” выстроилась колонка из уже десятка строк “14.05.2017”: первая дата была написана Сильвой, - видимо в качестве психологического эксперимента, не иначе - а все последующие бездумно скопированы прочими сотрудниками, даже не заметившими ошибки. Выйдя из плоттерной, Кью помедлил немного и понес листы еще и на фальцовку. Но вернуться к работе все же было необходимо; и инженер, как обычно, с некоторой опаской приблизился к двери мастерской – как ни приятно было ненадолго покинуть этот содом, по возвращении его всегда мог ждать какой-нибудь сюрприз.

Этот раз не был исключением. Открывая дверь, Кью услышал, что в мастерской играла _музыка_. Хотя словом “музыка”, по мнению Кью, это было трудно назвать; он подозревал, что рано или поздно Сильва доберется и до этого вида террора, но в глубине души надеялся, что его выбор музыкальных произведений не будет настолько схож со средствами психологической атаки. Конечно же, не стоило недооценивать профессионального террориста.

Главное – не подавать виду, подумал Кью, с каменным лицом прошествовав мимо Сильвы, который самозабвенно мычал в тон “Алехандро” Лэди Гаги. Чем меньше Кью будет обращать внимания, тем быстрее Тьяго это надоест. Сев на свое место, инженер бросил украдкой нервный взгляд на Родригеза из-за монитора: тот впервые делал вид, что так погружен в работу, что даже и не заметил возвращения коллеги. Кью скосил глаза на Бонда – как он и ожидал, тот невозмутимо чертил, вероятно, довольный уже тем, что Тьяго его не отвлекает. Инженер обреченно вздохнул.

Кью не просто был придирчив к музыке – некоторые жанры он на дух не переносил, а работать мог только строго под определенные; и под то, что играло сейчас, не то что работать, но и вообще адекватно мыслить было невозможно. Родригез же, похоже, получал истинное наслаждение – то ли действительно от музыки, то ли от предполагаемого воздействия ее на окружающих. Мычанием он не ограничился и уже понемногу подпевал вслух, стуча по клавишам в ритм.

\- Сильва снова в рабочем трансе? – поинтересовалась заглянувшая к ним Ив.

\- Угу, и какой у нас сегодня репертуар! - усмехнулся Джеймс. – Тьяго, это ты ради Кью постарался выбрать что-то “модное и молодежное”?

\- Донт колл май нейм, донт колл май нейм, Алехаандррооо… - только и пропел в ответ Родригез, полностью поглощенный рабочим процессом.

\- А что, он обычно слушает что-то другое? – с чем-то похожим на надежду спросил Кью.

\- Да, он предпочитает более… классические композиции, - с недоброй усмешкой ответил Джеймс.

Так как под понятие классики входило довольно обширное разнообразие жанров и исполнителей, Кью мигом представил себе несколько вариантов. Его одинаково передернуло как от Сильвы, гундосящего под симфонии Бетховена, так и от Сильвы, вторящего вокалу AC/DC или другого подобного представителя классического рока – и стало ясно, что жанр, в сущности, не то чтобы действительно принципиален.

\- И под классикой он понимает попсу 90-х, - пояснила Ив.

\- Тогда была музыка что надо, не то, что сейчас – сплошная коммерция! – наконец отвлекся от демонстрирования своих музыкальных дарований Родригез.

\- То есть он серьезно это слушает? – уточнил Кью на всякий случай, продолжая разговаривать так, словно Тьяго не было в комнате. – Я ожидал от него чего-то более, хм, этнического, чем “Алехандро-Фернандо”. Энрике Иглесиаса хотя бы там, или Рикки Мартина с Шакирой…

\- О, это все тоже есть в его плей-листе, - Джеймс и Ив воодушевленно закивали, и у Кью,  кажется, начал подергиваться левый глаз.

\- А ты, Кью, я погляжу, прямо знаток, - хитро прищурился в его сторону Сильва и включил Бэкстрит Бойз – “Эс лонг эс ю лав ми”.

 

Как Кью не пытался сосредоточиться на завтрашней сдаче, Сильва в дуете с Мадонной, Джорджом Майклом и Кристиной Агилерой этому очень мешали. Кью уже напряженно просматривал в интернет-магазинах строительные звукопоглощающие наушники, когда Бонд ненароком усугубил ситуацию до предела.

\- Забавная статья в сегодняшней ленте новостей, - заметил он, гуляя по сети в ожидании распечатывающихся файлов. – “Самолет совершил вынужденную посадку из-за пассажирки, распевавшей хит Уитни Хьюстон”.

\- Сейчас необходимость такой вынужденной посадки не кажется мне ни капельки абсурдной, - мрачно ответил Кью.

\- При этом песня в исполнении Хьюстон уже не первый раз выводит слушателей из себя, - продолжил цитировать Бонд. – Благодаря своим соседям, одна англичанка получила месяц тюрьмы за постоянное прослушивание композиции, что было расценено судом, как психологическое насилие.

Кью заинтересованно вытянул шею, уже собираясь поинтересоваться, нет ли какой-нибудь горячей линии для психологически изнасилованных, но Тьяго опередил его.

\- Как можно, это же бессмертный хит! – возмутился он.

Затем из его колонок послышались первые ноты этого самого бессмертного хита, и Кью понял, что Сильва победил. На сегодня, во всяком случае. Довольно поспешно он перенес нужные ему для работы файлы в облако и, прихватив свои вещи, вышел из кабинета.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А какие еще, по вашему мнению, любимые композици Сильвы в этой аушной вселенной? :Р


	7. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты взяты с bash.org и опубликованы без изменений

bond007: Ты считаешь нормальным отсылать мне в мой день рождения в 7 утра sms “ты уже в жопу?

***

q123: ты случайно не умеешь завязывать петлю, как для повешения?

q123: не знаешь где это посмотреть можно в сети? схему то бишь? (я не для себя)

***

xxx: один мой однокашник рассказывал про студента из Латинской Америки с двойным именем и двойной фамилией.

ххх: его в разные группы записали

ххх: имя в одну группу, фамилию в другую

***

s1lva00: пустите в интернет срочно

q123: зайди со своего лаптопа

s1lva00: я сегодня laptopless

***

s1lva00: народ у кого нить есть скриншот фатальной ошибки???

s1lva00: или как ее вызвать??

bond007: себя сфоткай

bond007: падайдет

***

q123: отдел ИТ: Отдел Информатики и Телепатии

***

bond007: а давайте обмотаемся двусторонним скотчем и пойдем клеить баб?

***

bond007: а что будет, если я, падая с четвертого этажа, приземлюсь на голову?

s1lva: не сможешь на велосипеде кататься.

bond007: это почему?

s1lva: крышка гроба мешать будет.

***

q123: скажи что-нибудь такое... чтоб аж мурашки по коже!

s1lva00: DISK BOOT FAILURE - INSERT SYSTEM DISK AND PRESS ENTER

***

eve321: какие планы после работы?

bond007: после работы на пенсию уйду...

***

bond007: привет. пожарная тревога ложная или нет?

ххх: не знаю

bond007: а как узнать?

ххх: подождать)

bond007: чего? первых трупов?

***

q123: а сколько у тебя компов было?

s1lva00: боже, какой интимный вопрос! почти как сколько мужчин

***

q123: наша программа настолько сурова, что даже логин отображается звездочками

***

s1lva00:можно пойти в сигарный дом, взять по сигаре, по 100 грам коньяка и вшахматы

bond007: как ты мило завуалировал!

bond007: "вшахматы"

bond007: мы тут с Сильвой в сигарном доме, мы вшахматы

***

s1lva00: пля, мы по полной программе облажались :(

м_01: не расстраивайся, вы совсем не испортили вечер

м_01: он полностью был хреновый

***

ххх: какие дрова нужны для шашлыка?

q123: с сайта производителя скачай

***

bond007: у меня есть свитер с оленем

eve321: олень через горловину торчит?

eve321: простите ))))

***

s1lva00: я в *** брал на прокат, ручки у палок в крови были измазаны

bond007: я вот в *** нос разнес себе

bond007: правда, ничего не измазал

s1lva00:ты просто аккуратный человек, тебя родители так воспитали. жуешь с закрытым ртом, не чавкаешь, руки перед едой моешь


End file.
